Since the counterfeit products of various products such as batteries and cartridges of game machines are manufactured using an analysis result of an integrated circuit (IC) chip which is present in each regular product, an authentication function is provided so as to prevent the analysis of the IC chip.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-124153.